


What She Needs

by CesarioOneiroi (VividDayDreamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attachments, Coping Mechanisms, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, frienship, sorority sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/CesarioOneiroi
Summary: Arin fell in love with Ashley during her freshman year in college.  They dated for years, until one day, Arin found her cheating with another woman.  They broke it off shortly thereafter, leaving Arin heartbroken and scarred.  Ashley was her first real love, different from anyone she's ever fallen for before.The pain left her incapable of wanting to love again, but she constantly craved the affection she once had.  By chance, she and her best friend, Kate, became something more.  However, they weren't lovers.  They defined their relationship as friends with benefits.  Best friends, first and foremost, then partners in bed with strict rules to keep them in line.  It was fine for the longest time, but Arin was slowly getting more attached, despite what they had agreed upon.Kate had always been there for Arin, but now, she'd finally met a man of interest.  Since then, she's kept Arin abreast of her growing crush, while navigating their relationship gently.  Knowing that what they have won't last, she attempts to push Arin harder to find a new mate, someone she could finally love.





	What She Needs

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> An original piece. This is an excerpt from a story that I dunno if I'll finish.
> 
>   
> 

Arin laid on her back with her hand behind her head, staring up into the ceiling. There wasn't much to look at. It was a blank canvas of white, typical like the walls, typical of a dorm room. In the dark though, its darkened shade showed streaks of white painted across its surface. The lamp post outside the building streamed rays of light through the plastic blinds of their window, providing at least something of interest to stare at. And with the gentle breeze that kicked through, shadows and light formations danced above her, giving her eyes something to focus on.

The woman next to her stirred, shifting closer to lay on her shoulder. Arin turned her gaze and lifted her arm so that her companion could lay more comfortably. Instinctively, the woman raised her neck to allow Arin's arm to snake behind her, allowing her to snuggle closer as she placed her own arm on Arin's bare chest. A small smile crept onto Arin's face as she watched, thankful for having Kate, when her troubles came back to haunt her.

  


"I can feel you staring at me," the woman mumbled, her eyes still shut.

"Not my fault. You're awfully cute when you're sleeping."

  


In response, woman lazily lifted up her hand on Arin's chest and dropped it, giving her a light slap, which barely felt like anything. Arin chuckled softly. Her companion huffed as she slowly opened her eyes, attempting to focus on the woman beside her. She rolled her head to prop her chin on Arin's shoulder to get a better look at the woman's face.

  


"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Can't," she responded with a slight shrug.

"You must be really bothered by something then. You're normally the last to wake after a night like last night," she smirked.

  


A small huff of amusement left Arin's chest as she turned her gaze back to the ceiling.

  


"I've been thinking about what you said. I thought after all the drinking and after a night with you, that I'd be too tired to remember. Guess that wasn't the case."

"I meant what I said, you know."

"I know."

  


The woman beside her turned fully, propping herself up on her side with her left arm angled upwards to hold her head in her hand. She then let her other hand continue to lay on Arin's chest, tracing circular patterns on her sternum, her nails scratching softly on her skin.

  


"Tell me what you're thinking."

  


Arin sighed, not knowing where to start.

  


"I dunno really. I mean, you practically pushed that third year girl on me. She's barely been with the sorority a year, and I only know her casually. You didn't need to trick me into meeting her."

"She's sweet, Arin. She's had a crush on you since she was a pledge. I've talked to her a lot you know, considering she's my little. But when I talk to her, I can't help but think how good you two would be together. Talking to her made me feel like talking to you a bit. You guys share quite a lot in common."

"Kate...," she said with exasperation. "I'm not ready to start dating anyone seriously. You know that."

"It's been two whole years, Arin. Two whole years. You're in college, the best time to meet people. Not to mention, you're president of our sorority. You have plenty of opportunities to meet other women. I don't understand why you're still wasting your time. You need to get over _her_."

Arin turned her head back, her eyes catching the woman's next to her. 

  


"She broke my heart, Kate. You know how fucked up I've been since. I'm not...I'm not ready to do that shit over again."

  


Kate moved her hand to cup Arin's face, caressing the soft skin there as she thumbed gently across along her cheekbone.

  


"I know, Arin. But you don't deserve to keep punishing yourself by not moving on. What happened was her fault, not yours. You need to move on."

  


Arin sighed and tried to turn her head away, but Kate held on, preventing her from doing so. If anything, she pulled her face towards her so that they continued to stare in each other's direction.

  


"Hey, look at me."

  


Arin reluctantly obeyed, focusing her eyes on the brunette next to her.

  


"I know it's hard, okay? Breaking up with someone you love, is shit. I know that feeling. But I care for you and I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

"I'm happy with you," she grinned.

  


The woman chuckled then shifted her body to lay on top of Arin's. The woman's soft skin pressed on top of her, comforting Arin immediately. The weight of her body caused Arin to sink deeper into the mattress, providing a sandwiched feel that she always loved. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she she shut her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the moment.

  


"You know I won't be around forever. Not like this anyway," Kate whispered softly, gently pushing strands of hair away from Arin's face.

"I know."

"Do you?" she said, stilling her movements. "Because, even though I say it often enough, I feel like you don't believe me."

Arin chuckled. "Well, how could I? We sleep together so often, that it's hard to believe that one day you won't be there."

  


Kate gave a playful glare, even though her friend's eyes were still closed. To get her attention, she bumped her knee up gently, knocking into Arin's groin. Arin's eyes flew open as she jutted up in response.

  


"Hey! Careful!"

Kate smirked. "You weren't listening to me."

"I was listening..." Arin relaxed back onto the mattress, her eyes fixed on the dark brown orbs that stared back at her.

"Arin, one day, Jake and I could be a real thing. I won't be here to comfort you like this any more. And I know this is all casual between us, but I also know that more often than not our...sessions are triggered when you're missing _her_. What happens then? What happens when I'm not around?"

A smug look formed on her face. "Well, like you said, there's a lot of other opportunities for me to find someone else."

  


With Arin continuing to not take the conversation seriously, Kate knocked her knee softly into her core once more.

  


"Jezus, Kate. The fuck..."

"I need you to be serious, Arin."

"I am being serious!" she huffed. 

"Most girls aren't like me. Most girls may get attached, not really believing that you're just having a one night fling with them to ease your damn needs. I don't want you going around hurting them. I know you don't want that either. That's why what we have is such a good thing. No emotions, just sex. You and I get what we need out of this, and we move on. It won't be that simple to find someone else you can trust to do the same thing. You _need_ to find someone. Someone real."

"Kate..."

Kate leaned down and kissed her softly. "I care about you, Arin. I really do. I want you to be with someone that makes you happy again. I really think that Rachel can do that for you. Give her a chance."

"I dunno Kate. I...I don't think I can. My heart's not ready to take anyone in like that again. And like you said, I really don't want to string someone along."

"Do you like her? At all?"

"I mean...she's nice. Really friendly..."

"What did you guys do last night?"

Arin chuckled. "You mean in our study session that you expertly crafted to end up being a make-out session instead? That...that went interesting by the way."

"So you two did hook up?" Kate arched her brow, then planted her forearms on Arin's chest, propping herself up, intrigued by where the story was going.

"If by hooking up, you mean her kissing me and practically throwing herself at me, then yes, we hooked up."

"Oh really?" she smirked. "And then?"

"And then nothing. We kissed. I didn't feel anything. I mean, this girl was practically ready to take me then and there. What the hell did you tell her was going to happen last night?"

"I didn't tell her anything other than say that you were coming by her room to 'help her study.'"

"She came on too strong, Kate. That's...girls like that aren't my type."

"She's not typically like that," she frowned. "She just...she really likes you and...and she knows that you tend to crave...attention."

Arin brows furrowed in response. "What the hell does that mean? What did— Did you tell her about us?!"

"Not exactly..."

"Kate!"

"She knows that we've hooked up. She asked if we were a thing and I told her no. I said that we casually slept together, and it was for...emotional need, more than anything. I guess...I guess she took that idea and ran with it."

"Fuck, Kate..."

"Look, the girl made a mistake. That's not how she rolls. I know her. Give her another chance. She really likes you. I mean...for her to...how far did she go actually?"

"She...she took her shirt and pants off and straddled my lap. She left her undergarments on, thank goodness. I wasn't ready for all that. I...I wasn't ready for any of it, to be honest. The whole thing took me by surprise. I mean...it happened so fast too, like...the next thing she was doing was kissing me, tugging my shirt off and I...It was hot but...it didn't feel right. I couldn't do that...and—"

"Okay. Okay...," Kate said, placing her fingers gently on Arin's lips. She noticed how worked up the woman was getting. It verged on something akin to anxiety, so she tried to calm her down.

"How did you leave? How was she? What happened after?"

Arin took a deep breath and continued. "I told her that I was sorry that I couldn't give her what she wanted. That...that I wasn't ready for something like that. She seemed to understand. I think...I think she was upset, but...she held herself together. I handed her her clothes, and I apologized again. I'm guessing she's okay, but...I don't really know."

"Hmm...I'll talk to her. I'll explain to her that you aren't mad. She may start to think that, considering she probably feels awful for overstepping. I told you, she's normally not like that. She just likes you a lot and got my words crossed. You guys should make up though, before the next sisters' meeting so it won't be so awkward."

"I'm blaming you for that. One hundred percent." she joked.

  


Kate shifted, placing her hands on top of Arin's arms to pin her as she purposefully bumped her knee up against her once more.

  


"Fuck, Kate." She jolted upwards. "You gotta stop doing that."

  


Kate chuckled and leaned down, lips caressing at the base of her neck as she trailed kisses all the way up, past her jaw, to the corners of her mouth, before landing on the woman's lips. They kissed passionately for quite some time, causing the heat to build up between them once more.

  


"Do you want me to stop that too?" Her warm breath ghosted over her lips, causing Arin to breathe heavily.

"Mmmmm, no?" she teased, arching her neck upwards to meet the woman's lips again, helpless to do anything else while pinned under her.

  


Kate humored her and kissed her once more, but this time it was softer and swift.

  


"Come on, Madam President. We should probably get showered so we can start organizing the fundraiser. We can't be late to our own event." 

  


Kate rolled off her then, shoved the covers off of them both and padded over to the closet to grab her robe.

  


Arin smirked as she watched her friend's nude form. Over their conversation, the sun had risen, bringing daylight into the room. She couldn't help but enjoy the view.

  


"You're too damn sexy for your own good, Madam Vice President," she taunted.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Arin. Get your ass outta bed. We're seniors and you still have no concept of time."

"That's why I have you. To help keep me in check. It's perfect."

"You're so fucking lazy sometimes. I don't even know how you got voted in."

"Seniority, bitch," she laughed.

  


Kate glared in her direction before tossing the woman's robe at her face.

  


"Just because you took your sweet ass time getting your degree so that you're in like your sixth fucking year, doesn't make you any better. Just older."

"The fuck you think seniority means?" she laughed heartily.

"I can't even with you sometimes..." She turned away and went back to her closet to grab her shower caddy.

"And for the record, I'm leaving here with more than one degree, thank you very much. So I'm not as lazy as you claim. It's warranted."

  


Arin tossed on her robe and tied it, before coming up behind her friend to kiss her on the neck.

  


"You love me anyway. I know it. You can't deny it."

  


Kate sighed and pulled away before turning to face her.

  


"I do love you, Arin. But not like that. You know it. We keep the playfulness between the sheets. After that, you know the rules," she chided.

"No affectionate touches...," she said with a defeated tone.

"Arin, you really need to find someone. Someone you can give your love to. I know you want to, considering I've had to correct you more than once. Don't get attached. You know what we have."

"I'm...I'm not getting attached, Kate. I know the rules."

"Do you?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at her friend with a questioning stare. "Then tell me. When I'm out with Jake. When we grind on the dance floor, or make-out at parties, does it bother you? Answer me honestly."

  


Arin looked away. Her action alone gave Kate the answer she was looking for.

  


"I like Jake. You know that. We're just not serious yet. But when we do," she said, turning Arin's face towards her by touching her chin lightly, "And we will sometime soon...You need to be okay with this."

"I'm fine, Kate!" she exclaimed, tearing away from her hand.

"You're not, Arin. Clearly. Otherwise you wouldn't have snapped at me."

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"Do you want to stop this now? Maybe we should. Maybe it'll start helping you distance your feelings about what we have. That way you can focus on—"

"No. Please. I...I need you, Kate. I...I know the rules..."

The pained look on her friend's face made her sway her decision.

  


"Fine. But I'd feel a helluva lot better if you were with someone when this finally ends. You're starting to worry me..."

  


Arin just stood there quietly, relieved to know that Kate wasn't going to push her away.

  


"Give Rachel another chance. Do that for me?"

  


The way her voice pitched higher at the end of the question, was a coy move on her part. She knew Arin well, and knew that she couldn't say no if she acted in such a manner. She wasn't manipulative of her friend, but sometimes, she needed to, just to kick her ass in gear.

"Yea...I will."

"Promise me, Arin."

"I will. I promise."

"Good, now get in the shower. You reek of sex."

  


Arin chuckled, breaking the tense mood.

  


"And that's your fault too," she giggled.

"Nothing you didn't want. Can't blame me. Now, come on, let's get cleaned up."

  


Kate gave a hopeful smile at her friend, before grabbing her wrist as they headed out of the room. She truly hoped Arin heeded her words. She couldn't bare to be another one to break her friend's heart.

  



End file.
